Mutual Feelings
by eeveepkmnfan
Summary: A certain green headed being visits Ichigo one night, when she finds she can't fall asleep...Just what are the mutual feelings shared by the two of them? There's always a fine line between love and hate, it's been said...


(A/N): I was inspired to write this by the song Dream Eating Monochrome Baku by Kagamine Len. The characters were either going to be Kisshu and Ichigo, or Shiro and Ichigo (from Bleach). But since Kisshu popped into my mind first, I did Tokyo Mew Mew. Anyway, a few things to cover: Kisshu does not refer to Ichigo as Koneko-chan in this because this is the first time they have met in this story. He is also not an alien, even though he does still have the ears and fangs and claws. (I love them too much to get rid of them :P) And yes, Ichigo is still a Mew and fighting aliens, it's just that Kisshu is not one. Thanks!

...

It was a peaceful night. The shining moon was out, shedding light down onto the world, and the mystifying stars shone as bright as fire. The sky was painted a midnight blue, and a light breeze fluttered in the streets. But alas, as it appeared that one certain girl just couldn't find sleep...

Ichigo checked her digital clock that rested on her dresser. 11:13. She fisted her hands and placed them on both sides of her head and groaned. "Why can't I fall asleep? I've tried and tried but I still can't fall asleep!" The red headed girl sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. She walked over to her pink sheeted bed and laid down, closing her heavy brown eyes.

A few moments passed, before she exclaimed, "Why can't I sleep!" she bolted up out of bed and started pacing. One of her small hands had found itself in her hair and the other under her chin in thought.

"What am I going to do! If I'm late for work tomorrow because I overslept, then Ryo's going to dock my pay! Oh, and even worse, what if I'm late for my date with Aoyama-kun! That would be horrible! And what if when I wake up tomorrow and I'm like a zombie? Everyone would think I'm weird! Oh, why can't I just fall asleep!" the brown haired girl threw her hands up in the air as she stopped her pacing and sat at her desk.

She let her head touch the surface of the desk and closed her big brown orbs. A few minutes passed, and then the poor girl slapped her hands on the desk as her eyes popped open.

Ichigo had gotten up to start pacing again when she felt a light breeze pass by her. _'That's strange. I didn't open my window...'_ But another thought soon made her freeze. _'What if I have...__**ghosts**__...in here?'_

The red head suddenly got chills at the prospect of having specters in her room.

She looked over to her window only to find it wide open, curtains swaying. Ichigo's face turned blue. _'Oh my god, what if it really is a ghost!' _Her fists clenched. _'Yes, Ichigo. What if it __**is**__ a ghost? You're a Mew Mew! You've fought far more scary monsters! It's just a little fog, it won't hurt you!_' Strengthened by her brave thoughts, she slowly walked over to the window. Her smooth, delicate hands were about to close it shut when a hand gripped her wrist.

"Eeek!" The pale hand went to cover her mouth. "Mmmm! Mhmm!" Ichigo's voice was completely muffled as the hand pressed down harder and harder onto her mouth. Ichigo's eyes widened dramatically when she noticed that the hand that was covering her mouth had very very sharp nails. She closed her eyes out of fear, not wanting to see such a horrendous monster.

_'Not a ghost! Not a ghost! This is definitely __**not**__ a ghost!'_

"My, my. You're a feisty one." A voice came from right beside her. She quickly opened her eyes and saw something that was not quite what she had expected.

"But that's how I like 'em." The strange being winked at her and flashed his pointy fangs. "Mmm! Mmmm!" Ichigo tried her best to break away from his hold on her, but to no avail. He just tightened his grip. However, he did take his hand off of her mouth.

"What was that? I'm afraid I couldn't quite hear you." His beautiful yellow and amber eyes flashed with pure amusement as he smirked.

The red head glared at the green headed being, hissing, "Because you had your hand over my mouth! And would you let go of me!" she struggled in his hold, hoping to get away.

"Now my dear, is that anyway you talk to someone who wants to help you?" that ever present smirk just seemed to intensify.

Her features took on a confused look. "Help me? What do you mean?" although her tone wasn't as hostile as before, it was still wary and suspicious.

He looked straight into her eyes as he said, "I'm here to...grant you sweet dreams."

Ichigo was even more confused now. "What? How can you give someone...dreams?"

"Simple! I work my magic." the green headed being looked confident and he put a hand on his hip as he said this.

"Umm...I still don't understand. How can you just give people dreams? It''s impossible, isn't it?"

"No, no it's not. Hardly anything in this world is impossible, in fact. And to answer your other question, well...I'm not human. I was born with the ability, I guess you could say. I can't tell you how exactly, that goes against my peoples' rules." He made an x with his arms across his chest.

The berry's brown orbs widened, trying to take in all this information. "If you're not human...then what are you?" her voice was slightly scared, as if expecting some sort of awful answer.

"That's." He moved closer to her, watching as she backed up fearfully. "A." He had pushed her up against a wall now, and was moving in even closer, aiming for her lips. "Secret!" The green headed being found his prize and claimed it passionately as the unwilling red head fought him viciously.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Ichigo, he pulled back and released her, licking his lips and smiling as he said happily, "By the way, my name's Kisshu. And I have to say, you're my favorite kiss." In his pools of liquid gold was an emotion that wasn't quite identifiable to Ichigo.

Ichigo's hands went to her mouth as she gasped in shock. "You..." Her eyes narrowed, as her hands went to her sides. "You..." She started moving closer to him, until they were just inches apart. "Stole my first kiss, you bastard!" She saw playfulness in his eyes, and it pissed her off to no end.

_'I can't believe it! This jerk took my first kiss! The kiss that was saved for Aoyama-kun!'_

"It was very delicious, it that counts for anything." Kisshu shrugged, acting like it was no big deal.

Ichigo's fist connected with his face as she yelled out angrily, "Take that, kiss-stealer!"

She huffed, turning her nose up at him as he got up and chuckled. His hand went up to touch the angry red mark she had left. He smirked at her, completely throwing her off. "Feisty as ever, I see."

Ichigo scowled at Kisshu, crossing her arms. Kisshu laughed and proclaimed giddily, "You know, I've grown quite fond of you. I think I'll take you home with me!"

"What! What do you mean, you jerk!" she went up and tried to punch him again, but he just kept dodging all of her advances.

She lept froward, hoping to catch him off guard. Surprise flashed through his eyes before they both hit the ground, with Ichigo on top of him.

Ichigo raised her fist, ready to do more damage, when Kisshu suddenly flipped their positions. He quickly leaned down and kissed her hard, before she could do anything. His tongue slipped in and wound itself around hers, wanting a taste of Ichigo. She was trying to get a good hit to his face, but his hands held her down.

He broke the hot kiss as he smiled and declared, "Yes, you'll be all mine! My little strawberry!"

Ichigo glared at him and growled out, "No! No, I love Aoyama-kun, not you! I'll never go with you! I'll never go with a monster like you!"

Something in Kisshu snapped, and as he looked down at her, he replied quietly, "Then I'll just have to kill him."

Ichigo gasped, her eyes contorting with sorrow as she screamed out, "No! You can't kill him! I-if you do, I'll never love you!"

Kisshu smiled psychotically, his amber eyes taking on a crazed glint. "Yes you will, my Ichigo. You'll learn to love me in time." he kissed her repeatedly, and let his tongue lick her lips. "No! Get off of me! Get off!" Ichigo screamed, bucking and thrashing wildly. The green headed being silenced her cries as he once again kissed her.

Kisshu pulled her up roughly by her hair, and, gritting his teeth, growled out, "You will be mine, and nobody else's!" He cocked her head to the side as his fangs extended. He sunk them into the pale flesh of her neck, letting blood stream down.

Ichigo screamed. _'It hurts! It hurts! It hurts so much!'_

"Stop! Stop it!" her vision blackened as she got dizzy. He was taking far too much blood, and the red head's body couldn't cope. She would faint soon.

But he suddenly stopped short and pulled his fangs out, tearing some of her flesh along the way. He licked his lips and smirked cruelly at her. "Your blood tastes just as good as your kisses."

Tears slipped down her face as she backed away from him. Her brown eyes held pain, but most of all, they held hate. Hate for the demon who had done this to her.

Kisshu teleported and appeared right in front of her. Ichigo squeaked in surprise as she lost her balance. Before she hit the ground, Kisshu caught her and jerked her body up to meet his.

He looked her over and smiled sweetly, "You see, Ichigo? You see now? You're mine." He leaned in for another kiss, but Ichigo took her hand and slapped him hard. His head swiveled to the side as his eyes widened in shock.

"I'll never be yours! Never! I only love Aoyama-kun, and I always will! I'll never belong to you, you sick bastard!" Ichigo shouted bravely, with tears still streaming down from her brown pools. She made to run from him, but he grabbed her roughly, slamming her against the wall. Ichigo cried out in pain and surprise as Kisshu started shaking.

"You are mine, Ichigo! You always will be! Do you understand! You are fucking **mine**!" he roared out, continuously slamming her small body against the wall and shaking her. In his pools of amber and lightning, were the intense emotions of anger and desperation.

Ichigo was scared. Scared of what this psycho, who wasn't even human, was going to do to her. She glanced to her bedroom door, which was shut. _'Should I go for it...?'_ Kisshu followed her eyes and then yelled out furiously, "Don't even think about it, Ichigo! And don't look away from me!" he slapped her in the face roughly, making her see stars.

Ichigo whimpered. She was so, so scared. All of her senses were on overdrive, screaming, "Fight or flight!" Her heart was pounding thunderously inside her chest, to the point where it felt like it would beat right out of her skin. Sweat gathered at her forehead.

Kisshu put both of his hands on her throat as he said, enraged, "You are **mine**!"

Ichigo choked and gagged as her lungs tried desperately to get air. Tears were overflowing from her eyes now, where they dripped down and landed on her pink pajamas. _'I...I can't breathe! I can't breathe! I need air!_'

Kisshu's nails were digging into the skin of her neck harshly, making blood trickle down. _'I-I don't want to die! I don't want to die like this!' _Ichigo was blacking out as her body was shutting down, no longer able to keep running.

_'**I won't die like this!**'_

Ichigo's hands started clawing weakly at Kisshu's as she looked him defiantly in the eye. In her eyes was a challenge meant for him. 'I dare you to kill me.' They seemed to say. There was so much hate in her eyes, so much pure hatred.

Kisshu's own eyes widened. His hands withdrew from her neck and he let her fall to the floor. He gazed at her petite form where it lay.

Ichigo had fainted only moments before, but her body was taking in huge gulps of air. She was going to live.

Kisshu glared at her and sneered, "I'll give you the absolute best dreams you've ever had, Ichigo. They'll make you scream and wake up in the middle of the night. They will tear you apart and torture you. You'll wish you were dead. And then you'll remember me. The one you hate so much."

He slowly walked over to her and picked her up gently. He went over to her bed and placed her there, covering her with a blanket. His features were blank. He was completely void of any emotion.

He teleported over to her window, and looked back at her one last time. "And then I'll think of you, Ichigo. The one I hate so much."

...

(A/N): Well this turned out longer than I had thought it would. Oh, and by the way, this almost turned into a torture fic for a minute. But I couldn't bring myself to write it. (I love the pairing KisshuxIchigo!) So we get little bits of romance and little bits of soft torture thrown in. Weird, I know. :P Let me know what you think. I'd like to know how I did writing the two of them. :3


End file.
